istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 220
Additions *The mountain between Greenridge Mountain and Sslanis is now known as Southpeak Mountain. *Ginger can now be found on Southpeak Mountain. *Apple and Lemon Trees are now found between Greenridge and Southpeak Mountains. *Viney trees have expanded along the eastern side of the Sslanis Basin onto the western slopes of Greenridge Mountain. Within this region the Venomous Tarantulas have taken up residence and, as a result, no longer spawn throughout the Sslanis Basin. *Some Greymane wolves have been spotted on Southpeak Mountain. *Deer now spawn in greater numbers, but in a more confined area of the Sslanis Basin. *Dim Essence Residue now spawns throughout the basin in greater quantities, but no longer on the roads themselves or within the trees/buildings. *Dim Wisps of all types lurk along the edges of the Basin. *Turquoise can be found on the western slope of the Sslanis Basin. *Krianos welcomes new players to Kion with a quest, "Krianos: Welcome to Kion", to give a quick tour of the town. *Quest "Bristugo: Elm Treant Trouble" to Annia Hollin at the Bristugo north gate. *Added persistent dialog to Karane the Historian that outlines what is required of a hatchling to start the Rite of Passage quest. *Brandon's Shelf now has a second destination pad called "East Brandon's Shelf". The attunement quest for Brandon's Shelf will attune you to both pads at the same time. Players who have already done the attunement quest for Brandon's Shelf can speak with Gatekeeper Bjorn (if you completed the Tradeskill version) or Bjarn (if you completed the Adventure version) to obtain attunement to the new pad. *Sheila Jonis in Bristugo is now a vendor and sells a new line of social hats. Changes *Changed the name of the first Kion Militia quest to be "Protect the South Gate". *Lowered the "call for help" radius on the Risen Raiders slightly so that pulling one does not bring the whole spawn. *Raised the number of Risen Raiders in the region closest to the Kion gate by a bit to make the area feel more threatened. *Improved directions in the quest "Kion Militia: Rangers in Danger" so that the locations for scouting are more easily found. *Increased the hoard value on Galt's Blade so that the reward for the quest is of some value to dragons. *Redrew the Water Elemental spawns near the Crystal Lakes and north of Bridgeview. Lesser Water Elementals now spawn along the coast, Greater within the lakes. *Redrew Kessh the Bloodmage's patrol route, it no longer circles Green Mountain but patrols a very specific section. Spectral Bloodmages (formerly known as Weaker Sslik Ghost Bloodmages) now spawn nearby. *Both Spectral Bloodmages and Kessh no longer receive the Bloodmage ability, Blood Doll. *Sand Ogres/Pygmies are now known as the Agh'kuk Tribe. Sand Ogres are Agh'kuk Elite Warriors, Sand Pygmy Warriors are Agh'kuk Warriors, Grimey is now the Agh'kuk Chieftain, Dust Grinder the Agh'kuk Witch Doctor, Sand Pygmies are Agh'kuk Gatherers and Ogre Thieves are Agh'kuk Outcasts. Tech Comps, Trophies and Quests updated to reflect these changes. *Agh'kuk Chieftain and Witch Doctor no longer spawn followers. *The Dark Iron spawns near Acul are now split apart into quadrants (South, West, East, and North). The densest ore is now in the center and has become guarded. Ore will no longer spawn on the peaks. *Reduced the quantity of gems required for the quest "Marcus' Quest: Missing Shipment of Gems" so that players can complete the quest without needing a cargo disk or becoming overburdened. *Swapped reward for quests "Kill Enraged Cedar Treants" and "Clear Out the Blighted Outpost" so that they make more sense. *Redrew the Brownsnout spawn areas along the western side of Southpeak Mountain. *More Giant Chickens now spawn along the western side of Southpeak Mountain. *Redrew the Cow and Chicken spawns between Greenridge and Southpeak Mountains. They now spawn separately and have a greater quantity, though they no longer instantly respawn. *Redrew the Jungle Crawler spawns within the Sslanis Jungle. They are smaller, have a better respawn rate, and are better placed so that they don't wander through trees, up straight canyon walls, etc. Breeders and Spinebleed are now isolated in the Nest region of the Jungle. *Lowered the dodge and parry skill, but raised the Health, of Kwellen Berserkers. *Changed some of the quests originally given out by Ssoren to be given instead by Guard Kerrak. This was done to "spread out" what quests are available at the same time after the revamp. *Content from the Fall Festival has been removed for another year. *Lowered the level of Vannes the Cabalist, Illinos the Sanguine and Commander Vekh to provide a more smooth transition from quests in Kion to quests in the area around Kion. *Antidotes can now be used at the lowest level of each tier (T1=1, T2=21, etc). *Journeyman Antidote potions now use Strong Venom as a component instead of specific tech component venoms. *Expert Antidote potions now use Deadly Venom as a component instead of specific tech component venoms and no longer require a Scorpion Tail Stinger. *Blood Doll ability now produces 5 Dolls which can be consumed over time. The initial health cost of the ability has increased by 50%. *Journeyman and Expert Scroll formulas now produce 2 scrolls per batch. *Travel Scrolls now have a 30 minute cooldown. *Removed Valkor's long patrol route, he once again spawns in his fortress. *A Hatchling must now be at least 30 days (real time) old before starting their Rite of Passage quest. *The gold east of Brandon's Shelf now spawns a bit further east in the hills north of the road. Rich nodes can now be found there. *Snowy Oak now spawns along the coast between Brandon's Shelf and Acul. *Blighted Skill/Level Adjustment Techs will no longer be used by the system when Blighted Weapons/Armor are generated. Fixes *Added chat link to quest "Felsie's Desires". *Moved Amas Heyga into place at the lighthouse in Kion. *Blighted Outpost mobs will no longer spawn in with the Loricatus Beetles. They will, however, properly spawn in the Blighted Outpost. *Added keyword to quests involving Ranger Ishalin so that players can not have "The Search of Blasta", "Kion Militia: Rangers in Danger" and "Deal With Those Pesky Gruoks" active at once, thus causing problems. *Fixed spelling errors in the quest "The Search for Blasta". *Fixed spelling, grammar and step dependency errors in the quest "Kion Militia: Stop the Raids". *Removed experience reward from quest "Kion Militia: Victory". *Quest "Trandalar Attunement: Rift's Edge" now speaks of Dark Iron ore instead of Nickel Ore. *Quest "Kerian's Quest: Learn How To Technique A Claw!" no longer refers to Sand Beetles, but now properly Loricatus Beetles. *Greymane Wolves are once again social. *Fixed dialog errors in the quest "Jolan's Quest: Devotion" *Added missing constraint to quest "Clear Out the Blighted Outpost" so that quests will be offered in the proper order. *Skeletal Ravagers and Protectors are once again social and will give aid to one another. *The quest "Lunus Path 2: Acquire a Crystalline Vessel For Your Phylactery" no longer sends you back to Behemoth Lake to find Talon. *Brannagor on the Observatory Peninsula is now a Blight instead of a Ghost. *Reworked coastline of Shepherd's Mountain close to Guild: Gerard so that lair is not under water. *Purified Essence Powder no longer calls for a Stone Chisel or Stoneworking Ability, but now properly calls for an Istarian Army Knife or Intuition Ability. *Corrected a spelling mistake in quest "Dragon: Spirit of a Master" *Shield Tech Kit: Crest of the Blackhammer Clan now properly says what type of Scale it can be applied to. *Exsanguinating crystals now have a purple tint. *Quest "Valor and Vigilance: Defend New Trismus" now properly checks for the killing of both the Apprentices and Urgat before proceeding. *Players who have completed the old Tooth and Claw Adept and Expert quests will now properly be offered the next quest in the series when they reach the correct level. *Fixed spelling error in Scout Tutorial *Clarity 2 will now properly override Clarity 1 when acquired. *Blackhammer Crest now appears correctly on shields. Category:Delta